The Nightmare
by Rose Enaid
Summary: After watching a gruesome nightmare, Joy is left shaken in horror. Luckily, there's an emotion who can help her out. Lucky for her, he always has her back.


**Hello fellow insiders! I'm StarNerve Serena S here and it's my first time on this Archive posting a story. I've been here before either reading or reviewing but I decided that I'm gonna write on here. Here's a Fear/Joy story!**

 **Feedback is 100% appreciated and don't forget to Suggest Truths and Dares in the review section on Starnerve's Truth or Dare Story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Joy had taken dream duty for a second night in a row. None of the other emotions questioned it and just headed back to bed. Fear questioned it a little. Joy wasn't acting like her normal self. She hardly smiled and her glow seemed dimmer than usual today. She didn't look upset but she acted weird, as if she were...depressed. It was rare that Joy got depressed. So rare that when she did, it was nearly impossible to tell. But Fear, he knew her all too well. He knew exactly why she was acting weird. It was because of the dream that played the previous night.

* * *

The dream playing showed Riley skating with her best friend Meg. It was a beautiful scene turned into a gory nightmare. Meg fell and impaled impaled herself on the sharp ice, and Riley stared in horror as she fell and got scratched all over her body. Joy quickly awakened Riley from her nightmare, panting frantically. Joy sat down and cried as she tried to get the horrifying dream out of her mind, but couldn't. She rocked herself, holding her head. She didn't even notice that Riley went back to sleep, and a much happier dream played.

"Joy?" She heard a familiar voice call to her. Joy looked up and saw Fear standing in front of her. He looked worriedly at her and saw that she had been crying. Joy quickly wiped away her tears and stood up and faced him.

"Joy, you-"

"I'm fine." Joy encouraged.

"Are you sure? Because you were rocking and holding yourself, and you were crying. That doesn't sound fine to me." He said.

Joy looked away and continued to look at the dream, hoping Fear would leave, but he didn't. She tried hard to hold her tears in, but they kept forming. Fear wanted an answer, and he was going to get one.

"Joy, please. I-I know I don't usually do this, but it's not like you to be like this," He grasped Joy's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Just talk to me."

Joy couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying. The tears fell down her face relentlessly and she fell to the ground covering her face. Fear bent down and gave her a comforting hug. She felt him run his fingers through her blue hair. Fear helped Joy up and guided her to the couch. He sat her down and wiped her tears away. Joy smiled at Fear but noticed that he began to cry, too.

"Fear, don't cry." Joy told him as she wiped away a few of his tears.

"I can't help it. I just, I don't know, get like this." He explained.

"Oh," she began, feeling tears fall from the corner of her eyes. "It's sweet that you're worried about me, really, but I don't want to cause you to cry." She tried to wipe more tears away, but Fear grabbed her wrists.

"F-Fear, what are you-"

Before she could continue, she felt Fear's lips brush against hers. His eyes were closed and he held Joy's wrists tight. Joy's eyes closed as well, melting into the kiss. She moved her fists forward to wrap her arms around his neck, and Fear shuddered a little. Breaking apart for air, Joy stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers. He let go of her wrists and they embraced each other in a tight hug. "Are you alright now?" He asked.

"I'm fine now," She replied happily. "In fact, I don't even remember why I was sad in the first place."

Fear smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but stopped when the dream ended. It got dark.

"OH MY LORD IT'S DARK! WHY IS IT SO DARK?!" Fear was running around looking for a source of light, but saw Joy's glow. She ran and grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, thank you Joy." The next and final dream began to play, and the two snuggled on the couch and watched it together. Joy eventually fell asleep in Fear's arms.

* * *

Joy had been acting weird all day. Fear felt that it was because of what happened. But no, Joy wasn't depressed, she was in love, and even though Joy's love for Fear grew more after a gruesome dream, she knew that love itself was a complicated emotion that Riley would have someday, and with Fear, she was ready.


End file.
